<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moments by givebackmylifecas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334645">moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas'>givebackmylifecas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fillers &amp; ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a place to collect my various helermo/palsinki ficlets / one shots / prompts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fillers &amp; ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. physical affection prompt: play wrestling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TWs: nothing major but I'm going to say generally for swearing, references to canon-typical violence, and implied sexual content</p><p>these are all stand alone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, I never thought I’d say this, but I’ve had enough of watching beefy men in tiny shorts chasing a ball,” Martín says.</p><p>Helsinki snorts. “Is that all you’ve been paying attention to?”</p><p>Martín sighs and drapes himself across Helsinki’s lap. “Rugby is boring, mi amor, just admit it - and please change the channel.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll do it myself,” Martín pouts, rolling over and reaching to get the remote off the arm of the sofa.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t,” Helsinki says, grabbing the remote before Martín can get to it.</p><p>He holds it over his head and Martín scowls at him.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?”</p><p>Helsinki grins. “Nope. Come get the remote if you want it so badly.”</p><p>“I hate you,” Martín says.</p><p>He scrambles up onto his knees and tries to smack the remote out of Helsinki’s hand, but he just can’t reach.</p><p>“Fuck,” he swears and Helsinki grins,</p><p>“Arms too short?”</p><p>Martín glares at him and lunges for the remote again, but Helsinki pushes him back and grabs him so he’s lying on his back. Helsinki stretches out above him, propping himself up on his forearms so he’s not fully lying on top of Martín.</p><p>“Do you surrender?” he asks with a grin and Martín scowls.</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>He tries to wiggle his way out from under Helsinki, but can’t and sighs.</p><p>“Let me watch another ten minutes and then you can pick whatever you want?” Helsinki bargains when Martín has given up on fighting back.</p><p>“Fine. But you’re going to regret saying that, I promise you that.”</p><p>Helsinki leans down to kiss him with a fond smile. “Mmhmm, I’m sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. physical affection prompts: lifting someone up out of excitement & the biggest, warmest hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me again why Palermo insisted on going to Italy and back when we literally just escaped Spain?” Nairobi asks.</p><p>Mirko turns to her with a shrug. “He said it was important. He was careful though, don’t worry. That’s why we’re at a private airstrip.”</p><p>Nairobi looks over her sunglasses at him. “Really? And here’s me thinking we were here because of the scenery.”</p><p>They look around the sandy area, which is entirely empty except for some scraggly looking bushes.</p><p>Mirko shakes his head and shades his eyes. “Wait I think I hear something.”</p><p>Sure enough, a helicopter is approaching the airstrip and Mirko smiles as it lands, despite the dust it’s stirring up which is flying into his face.</p><p>His smile widens and he just knows Nairobi is rolling her eyes when Martín hops out of the helicopter and waves. Mirko definitely doesn’t run, but he doesn’t walk either as he approaches the helicopter. Martín does basically run towards him and Mirko opens his arms for him.</p><p>Martín drops his bag and jumps into his arms and Mirko lifts him off his feet, swinging him around as they hug.</p><p>“I missed you,” he says, kissing Martín’s cheek.</p><p>Martín doesn’t say anything, but the way he presses his face to Mirko’s neck and tightens his arms around him is enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. physical affection prompts: kissing someone’s forehead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waiting for the others to return from the roof takes an eternity. When everyone - plus Lisboa - is finally back inside the bank, they gather in the library, leaving Matias and Manila with the hostages.</p><p>Lisboa makes contact with Sergio and Martín can hear the relief in her voice when she tells him she’s okay and receives the same reassurance from him. It makes something inside his chest twinge.</p><p>“Okay, now that I’m here, I’ll be taking command for the extraction,” Lisboa says.</p><p>All the eyes in the room are on her in an instant.</p><p>“Extraction?” Rio asks. “Does that mean we’re getting out of here?”</p><p>Lisboa nods. “We are. I promise, I’ll get us all out of here.”</p><p>There’s a palpable feeling of relief in the room and Martín turns away when Stockholm and Denver embrace. His eyes land on Helsinki, who is sat next to him and he’s not quite sure why, but he turns and presses a kiss to Helsinki’s forehead.</p><p>“Guess you were right, we are getting out of here, big guy,” he says quietly and Helsinki smiles, taking Martín’s hand.</p><p>“I told you so.” Helsinki says.</p><p>Martín ignores the others staring at him and instead squeezes Helsinki’s hand.</p><p>“Yeah, you did.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. physical affection prompts: peppering their face in kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martín wakes slowly, the sunlight from the half-closed curtains making him groan and shove his face into the pillows. Beside him, Mirko doesn’t stir, fast asleep on his side, one arm stretched out towards Martín.</p><p>He stays asleep, even when Martín shuffles out of bed, toes curling when his feet touch the cold floor. He sneaks out of the bedroom, careful to be quiet as he shuts the door.</p><p>Once in the kitchen, he starts the coffee, using the fancy grounds that Mirko insists on importing. He makes a large pot and pours them each a mug, using Mirko’s absence to allow himself a large slug of vanilla syrup in his coffee.</p><p>He takes the two mugs back to the bedroom, leaving the door cracked this time. He puts the mugs on his bedside table and crawls onto the bed.</p><p>“Mirko,” he says quietly, putting a gentle hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Wake up, cariño.”</p><p>Mirko grumbles something unintelligible, face crumpling into a frown. Martín smiles and presses a kiss to the lines on his forehead. Mirko’s face smooths out a little, then a little more when Martín kisses the spot between his eyebrows. Then he kisses his nose and the corner of his mouth and the line where his beard gives way to the smooth skin of his cheek.</p><p>“Why are you being so affectionate?” Mirko mumbles, eyes opening ever so slightly, smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>Martín smiles back at him. “No reason. I brought you coffee too though.”</p><p>“I bet you put absurd amounts of syrup in it.”</p><p>“Shhh, I liked you better when you were sleeping,” Martín snarks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. physical affection prompts: lifting someone up out of excitement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock officially runs out and Martín stares at the TV.</p><p>“Did that just happen?”</p><p>Helsinki grins. “It did!”</p><p>“We did it!”</p><p>“Well, not us, but -”</p><p>“We’re the world champions!” Martín yells jumping up off the sofa. “Argentina won the world cup, we’re the world champions!”</p><p>“You’re world champions!” Helsinki agrees, slightly more sedately than Martín who is doing something akin to victory laps around the living room.</p><p>Helsinki gets up to get another beer and ends up catching Martín as he half leaps into his arms, still practically vibrating out of his skin. Helsinki wheezes as he steadies Martín, who wraps his legs around his waist, letting Helsinki take his full weight.</p><p>“We won!” he crows and Helsinki kisses him to stop the neighbours complaining about the shouting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. physical affection prompts: playfully biting someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirko stares up at the small stage with a mixture of awe and embarrassment as Martín finishes belting the last notes of ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’. The mostly drunk crowd in the bar breaks into wild applause and Martín swaggers off the stage, collecting a drink at the bar before he rejoins Mirko, Nairobi and Bogota at their table.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” Nairobi asks.</p><p>Martín smirks, taking a long sip from his cocktail before speaking. “What was what?”</p><p>“Since when can you sing?”</p><p>“Since always,” he retorts snippily.</p><p>Bogota laughs. “Well, you can’t blame us all for being surprised. None of us knew you could sing.”</p><p>Martín raises an eyebrow. “Helsi did.”</p><p>Bogota and Nairobi both turn to look at him and Mirko shrugs.</p><p>“He sings in the shower.”</p><p>Nairobi shakes her head. “You’d think you guys would be able to afford a soundproofed bathroom.”</p><p>“No point in soundproofing if Helsi is in the shower with me. Not that I usually do much singing when -” Martín says and then Mirko is clapping a hand over his mouth.</p><p>Nairobi and Bogota laugh as he colours.</p><p>“I think that’s enough - ow!” Mirko shouts, pulling his hand away. “Did you just bite me?”</p><p>Martín shrugs. “Maybe.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you did that,” Nairobi says.</p><p>“I know,” Martín says eyes widening faux-innocently. “Helsi is usually the one who bites.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. physical affection prompts: squishing their cheeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW // recreational drug use , marijuana</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god, I can’t believe it,” Helsinki crows, one huge hand one either side of Martín’s face. “You’re just too cute.”</p><p>While he’d usually be combative if someone - even Helsinki - cooed at him, right now Martín is far too relaxed to do much more than frown and then dissolve into giggles.</p><p>Helsinki laughs too, squishing Martín’s face between his hands and making his cheeks bulge so he looks like a hamster.</p><p>“So cute,” he mumbles again and Martín grins hazily at him.</p><p>“I hate you guys,” Nairobi says from the armchair, where she’s sprawled out like a starfish, joint loosely dangling from her fingers.</p><p>Martín frowns, only distracted from yelling at her by Helsinki letting go of his face and running a thumb between his knitted brows.</p><p>“You’re cute when you’re grumpy too. Nairobi, isn’t he cute?”</p><p>“No,” she replies.</p><p>Martín ignores her, leaning into Helsinki’s touch, eyes sliding shut as Helsinki continues to stroke the smooth bit of skin between his eyebrows.</p><p>“Fuck you,” he sighs. “I am cute.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. physical affection prompts: wiping away someone’s tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t understand,” Helsinki sniffs. “I thought they were in love?”</p><p>Martín looks up from where he’s stretched out across the sofa, head on a pillow, feet in Helsinki’s lap. On the TV in front of them, <em>Casablanca</em>’s credits are rolling.</p><p>“They were, but he loved her enough to help her escape, to let her go,” Martín says with a shrug.</p><p>Helsinki sniffs again and Martín sits up properly this time, crawling across the sofa to reach him.</p><p>“Are you actually crying, cariño?” he asks, half-teasing. “It’s just a film.”</p><p>Helsinki frowns. “I know that. But if I loved someone that much, I wouldn’t let them go.”</p><p>Martín reaches out and very carefully wipes at Helsinki’s damp cheeks with his sleeve, drying the tears that were slowly making their way down into his beard.</p><p>“Well, I know that,” he says quietly, the ghost of a smile turning the corners of his mouth up. “You made that very clear in the bank.”</p><p>Helsinki laughs. “I suppose I did. You’re here after all.”</p><p>Martín nods and leans forward to kiss him firmly.</p><p>“Exactly,” he says when he pulls away. “I’m here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. physical affection prompts: pats on the head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so quiet,” Nairobi says and Helsinki immediately hushes her.</p><p>“He doesn’t sleep much,” he explains when she frowns at him. “Try not to wake him.”</p><p>Palermo is sat on the floor in front of them, leaning against Helsinki’s legs, with his head pillowed on Helsinki’s knee, having fallen asleep while putting together a puzzle with Paula. His pseudo-niece had been carried away for her own nap by Raquel just after Palermo conked out and Helsinki hadn’t had the heart to wake him.</p><p>Helsinki gently moves his hand to settle on Palermo’s head, fingers carefully curling in his soft hair. Still asleep, Palermo pushes into the touch like a cat and Helsinki ignores how Nairobi rolls her eyes when he smiles at him.</p><p>“You have to admit, he’s cute like this.”</p><p>“No I don’t,” she retorts, but there’s a smile on her face.</p><p>Helsinki strokes Palermo’s hair a few more times before pulling his hand away - except he doesn’t get very far. Palermo’s hand wraps around his wrist, guiding Helsinki’s hand back into his hair.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” he mumbles, not bothering to open his eyes. “It’s nice.”</p><p>Helsinki laughs quietly, but does as he’s asked and resumes petting Palermo’s head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked these, if you want to send me a prompt feel free to shout at me on  tumblr (<a href="https://hefellfordean.tumblr.com">@hefellfordean</a>) or twitter (<a href="https://twitter.com/angstypalermo">@angstypalermo</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>